Spirited: Revamp, Repost
by QuestionDeca
Summary: Not long after the fall of the reaper, the Tamer's parents decide to move them to a new town, away from the constant reminders of what they lost. Instead they set the stage for a new adventure as their children are Spirited Away
1. Journey to a meeting

Spirited

Chapter 1: Journey to a meeting.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, nor the places or names.  
Digimon Tamers is owned by Toei Animation.  
_Thoughts or non-vocal explanation._

"Speech"

'Quote'

**Tamers' Pov**:

Takato: it_'s been a months since the D-reaper was defeated and our partners sent to the digital world, things at first quieted down but that quickly changed when Rika's, Henry's, and my parents decided to move. All of our parents thought that our partners could never return, and they wanted us to move on with our lives and not be distracted by our memories of our partners. Of course, we on the other hand **wanted** to constantly be reminded and remember our partners, to bad that they didn't care about that but at least they all decided to move to the same neighborhood so that things would be easier for us. That is the only redeeming thing about their decisions, except for the fact that if (when) our partners return Yamaki, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and even Ryo will know where we are and take our partners to our new homes.  
_

_Not that any of that is going to shorten this trip at all…  
_

As if to prove his point Rika hit the limit of her exasperation at that point, "Would anyone in this van MIND telling me when we will get there?" Takato just continued his thoughts _Our parents had decided to rent a van to help with the move, my parents would take the van, me, Henry, Rika, and Suzie, while Rika's mother, Grandmother, and Henry's father help the movers find the right houses and most of our stuff setup before we got there.  
_

Mr. Matsuki answered Rika first, hoping to prevent the others from joining in, "We'll be there in a few minutes so hold your horses." Rika on the other hand just made grunting sound, "I at least hope that these people card battle or know s**omething** about Digimon or I'm really going to lose it out here."

Henry, normally the one of the smarter tamers tried to give Rika a better point of view, "It could be worse you know" Rika just turned to him and glared, "How Einstein?"

Henry just continued to look at the wall of the van opposite him, "First of all, our families could have made us leave or cards and tamer gear with the others, or move us to completely different parts of the world"

Takato brought his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them, "I hope Guilmon is alright, if anything has happened to him…" Rika, in a rare display of her less hostile side, comforted the depressed tamer "Don't start getting down on yourself Takato, I'm sure dinoboy and Renamon and the others are alright."

Suzie, the youngest tamer there, in her child-like lisp spoke her own thoughts "I miss Terriermon, and Wopmon" Henry put a hand on his sister's shoulder to comfort her as well "I miss Terriermon too Suzie, heh, you know, Terriermon would probably say 'Momentai' right now."

With that all the tamers smiled, Takato put his legs down and leaned back into his chair "Thanks you guys." Rika, her smile turning into one of her classic smirks, turned to the goggled tamer, "For what gogglehead, we're all feeling pretty down right now and we are friends right? Isn't that what friends are suppose to do?"

Takato's smile widened, _Wow, Rika really has opened up now, but I still would want to be near anyone who insults her or Renamon without having a first aid kit handy.  
_

They all laughed a little then quieted down as they settled back into their seats completely, Mrs. Matsuki turned to look at the tamers, a smile on her face, "That's much better, you kids have been brooding all trip, and it's good to see a smile on your faces."

It was true, all of them, even Rika, were smiling, but those happy smiles were nothing compared to the ones they had when Mr. Matsuki told them all what they wanted to hear, "And just in time to because were here."

**Chihiro's Family Pov**:

Chihiro looked out of the window of her blue house, _Looks like the new neighbors have arrived, or at least one of them since three families were moving into the neighborhood, one next door, and two next them across the street. Watching them reminds me of when we first got to the house a few months ago. The stuff the movers had put in was all dusty and the had food spoiled, which isn't that unexpected when you just spent a few days to weeks in the spirit world, though Mom and Dad don't remember any of it since they were pigs the entire time, though even with them not remembering they do seem to be avoiding pork lately. _ Chihiro chuckles as she thought that to herself.

Chihiro's Dad looks up from the Chess game he was playing "What's so funny Chihiro?" Chihiro, smiling, just turned back to the window and watched as 3 children about her age got out of the van "Nothing", her father just shakes his head.

Chihiro's mother called up from the kitchen downstairs, "Chihiro could you get your friend Kohaku and your father down here, supper is ready." Chihiro leaves the window, and goes to the door of the room then calls down to her mother, "Okay Mom"

Chihiro remembered the time Kohaku arrived at her home as she turned from the door, _Kohaku moved in soon after he got out of the Spirit World, I was kind of funny actually…  
_

FLASHBACK: (Months Ago)

A chime rings through the house, Chihiro's mother who was in the kitchen as she prepared the nights meal, turned to Chihiro, "Chihiro could you get the door please?" Chihiro started for the front door, "Yes Mom", before she realized something and turned around, _Wait, that chime wasn't for the front door, but who could be in the backyard, the gate is locked. _

Chihiro's mother turned as Chihiro hurried by her, "Chihiro?", she watched as Chihiro opened the door and called out, "Who are… KOHAKU IT'S YOU!", before running out into the back yard. There in the yard was Kohaku, in his dragon form, in one claw he was holding a small bouquet of flowers, Chihiro didn't even notice them, she just ran to Kohaku and hugged him with all her might.

That is when her parents decided to see what was going on…

Chihiro's mother came out first, wondering who Kohaku was and why her daughter was so overjoyed to see him "Chihiro what is….", and froze in her tracks when she did see him, she saw the strange scene in front of her and drops the plastic plate in her hands, letting it clatter against the porch below.

Chihiro's father followed her mother out, carrying the paper he was reading, "What's going dear I heard….", the paper soon followed the plate. Kohaku who had been too stunned by Chihiro's actions to notice her parents watching switches too his human form, smiling.

Kohaku smiled at Chihiro, who was holding him as if he would disappear if she let go, "Chihiro, I'm sorry that I took so long but Yubaba had me stay a while after you left to help her pay for some of the damages No-Face made, I brought you a bouquet to help say I'm sorry."

Chihiro brought her tear streaked face up to Kohaku, her smile quite prominent, "Kohaku, you didn't need to, I understand, I was just worried that Yubaba had decided to not let you go free at all." Chihiro's parents who had just received a shock that they may never recover from finally found the courage to speak.

Chihiro's father was the first to speak, "Um, Chihiro would you like to introduce us to your friend?" His voice shaking due to the shock. Kohaku's face quickly turned serious, he bowed as he spoke, "Excuse me, my name is Kohaku, I meet your daughter a few days ago."

Chihiro's mother looked at Kohaku incredulously, "I don't remember that", Kohaku walked over to her parents "Let me help you", and placed his fingers on their foreheads.

Kohaku used his magic to return Chihiro's parents memories of their time in the Spirit World, including their time as pigs, shock crossed the face of Chihiro's mother "Chihiro, I can't believe I did that to you." Chihiro's father on the other hand had different feelings towards the event, "I can't believe I was a PIG!"

END FLASHBACK

Chihiro turned to her father and Kohaku, "Come on Dad, Kohaku, Supper is ready" Kohaku made one last move before getting up, winning "Coming Chihiro", Chihiro's father just looked at the pieces for as seconds before following them out.

They quickly walked down stairs but as they reached the table…

…The front doorbell rang.

Chihiro's mother turn from the table after she put down the last plate, "It must be the new neighbors, come on we should all greet them."

**Both Groups' Pov:**

They all got back up and walked to the front door, when Chihiro's mother opened the door, Mr. Wong (Henry's Dad), Takato's parents, and Rika's grandmother and mother were all standing on the other side, along with their children. Mr. Matsuki offered his hand in greeting, "Hello, I am Mr. Matsuki were your new neighbors, and these are some friends of ours who are moving in across the street." Mr. Matsuki shook her hand and then pointed to Janyu/

Mr. Wong also shook Chihiro's mother's hand "Hello, I'm Mr. Wong this is my son Henry and my daughter Suzie, we're the only ones here to say hello since my wife and the rest of my family are helping to get the house ready."

Rika's mother waved slightly, "My name is Mrs. Nonaka, and this is my mother…" pointing to Rika's grandmother, "Hello" then to Rika, "… and my daughter, Rika." Rika just grunted. Kohaku just looked at the tamers warily, _That girl Rika is definitely not like Chihiro, and there is something about her and the others that just seems… …Unnatural.  
_

Chihiro's mother waved them all inside, "Why don't you come inside, we can talk in the kitchen and the kids can talk in the study." The study in Chihiro's home was on the second floor, in fact it was the room Chihiro, her father and Kohaku were in before supper. The study had bookshelves and books everywhere, along with other items and furniture, including a chessboard that Chihiro's father and Kohaku were playing on earlier.

Chihiro, turned around as everyone entered the study, "Oh, my parents forgot to introduce me, my name is Chihiro, and this is Kohaku, he lives with us right now."

Henry's face took on a thoughtful look as something tugged at the back of his mind, _Kohaku, I've heard that name before somewhere but I don't remember where.  
_

Takato, smiled openly and like his father had done with Chihiro's mother, offered his hand to Kohaku in greeting, "My name is Takato, these are my friends Henry, and Rika." Kohaku accepted "Hello", now Kohaku trying to be polite offers his hand to Henry, and Rika in turn, when he got to Rika though she hesitated to take his hand, but then did, and in the process tried to crush it. Rika suppressed a scowl as she did, _I really don't like this guy, he is to much like Ryo for his own good, as for that girl, and I think I can stand her if I can stand Jeri.  
_

When Kohaku finally got his hand returned to him from Rika's iron grip, some thoughts passed through his mind, _This girl is very strong for a human, she actually made my hand hurt. When I first felt her aura I wasn't sure if she was human or not but now that I am up close to her and those others I can tell that they are human, but something is definitely different about them.  
_

At the same time Takato was having similar but opposite thoughts as Kohaku about Kohaku _There is something about that Kohaku that makes me feel that he is hiding something, that he isn't what he seems, kind of like when I first saw Makuramon in human form but that was because he looked so strange, Kohaku definitely looks more human than Makuramon but he **feels** even less human.  
_

Henry also noticed something about Takato's new neighbors but couldn't find the source, _Something is not right here, I don't know what it is but it just doesn't feel right, and why is my attention always drawn to that girl's , Chihiro's, hair band, something isn't right here but I don't know what.  
_

Chihiro felt the tension in the room build steadily after the introductions, and it was that tension that put her most on edge, _Everybody is looking at each other strangely, even that kid who seems to be very even headed seems to be weirded out. Could Kohaku's magic or my hair band be disturbing them somehow, but how could that be true, they would have to have magic of there own or be spirits themselves. Hey, what are those things one there belts, they look like toys but I can just tell that there not somehow…_

After the long silence that had formed while everyone was examining the others, Chihiro was the first to speak up. "Um, I don't want to be rude but I was wondering what those things are on your belts." pointing to the D-Arks on Rika's belt

Rika quickly turned to hide the D-Ark, and snapped a harsh reply, "That is none of your business."

Takato quickly tried to diffuse the situation, "What I think Rika is trying to say is that they're just games we got before we moved here."

Neither Chihiro nor Kohaku bought that, _For some reason they really don't want to talk about those things on their belts are, what are they hiding. _were Chihiro's thoughts, Kohaku's moved along similar lines _Those devices, they are what are giving me that feeling, whatever they are they seem to be connected to those children.  
_

Kohaku then turned to Rika to make his thoughts about Rika's reply clear, "You shouldn't talk to Chihiro that way you know." Henry, like Takato had done, attempted to diffuse the situation, "Could you guys please calm down, we really shouldn't fight" Then from down the stairs Henry's father called, "Henry, Rika, Takato were leaving now and Takato's father is going to make us some bread quickly at his house before we go home to eat."

Henry took this chance to end that uncomfortable situation, answering his father "Coming Dad", and taking his fellow tamers down the stairs, with that the tamers left Chihiro's home, leaving everybody with more questions than answers.

**Chihiro's Family Pov:**

Still in the study Chihiro and Kohaku were discussing the new neighbors, Chihiro watched them from the study window as they left, " I wonder what those things on their belts were, I never saw anything like them before."

Kohaku joined her at the window and watched the three tamers began to discuss something, the goggled one looking up at the window, "Neither have I, and if you hadn't drawn attention to them I might not have noticed them, but whatever they are they seem somehow connected to them and make them feel unnatural to me."

Chihiro's face to a slightly serious tone, "Do you think that they are spirits Kohaku?" Kohaku just shook his head, "No, but we should still be careful with them around, there just isn't something right about them." Meanwhile those they were discussing were also discussing them…

**Tamers' Pov:  
**

Henry voiced his concerns once the parents were far enough ahead and the door behind them closed, "There just isn't something right about them." Takato looked up at the window above, "I know, there was something about that Kohaku that just didn't feel, human, like he wasn't what he seems."

Rika scoffed, "Huh, funny I thought he was like Ryo, maybe that is what you're feeling." Takato brought his gaze back down to the ex-digimon queen, "I'm serious Rika."

Henry just shook his head and shrugged, "Well whatever it is we should be careful, Yamaki and the Monster Makers did a good job covering up the Digimon attacks and the D-reaper, but I we all agreed that it was best that the fewer people who know about Digimon and the Digital World, the better."

Takato smiled at his friend's advice, then turned towards his house, "Your right Henry, but we should get moving, you don't want your Guilmon bread to get cold do you?" And with that they ran to Takato's new home, just as the sun set….

END CHAPTER 1


	2. To Summon an Apprentice

Spirited

**Chapter 2: To Summon an Apprentice.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, nor the places or names.  
Digimon Tamers is owned by Toei Animation._Thoughts or non-vocal explanation._

"Speech"

'Quote'

**Yubaba's Pov:  
**

Yubaba paced her office, once again fuming over the trouble that Chihiro had caused her, "Drat that girl Chihiro, even after she is gone she causes me trouble. It's thanks to her meddling that Kohaku left, and now that he is gone almost everything in Aburaya is falling apart!"

Yubaba quickly regrets yelling since outburst wakes her son, the giant baby Boh, up and causes him to cry, Yubaba quickly runs to her young child's room, "There, there my darling, everything is all right, mama is here"

While calming her child, Yubaba internally broods on the events that have recently taken place at the baths, _Now that Kohaku is gone most of the workers have become lazy and disobedient, parts of the baths are falling into disrepair while others haven't even been repaired since that girl **CHIHIRO** left. Her gaining her freedom has made the workers think that I have lost my edge, some even insult me behind my back! They are punished of course but if this keeps up I won't have any good workers left.  
_

After making sure Boh is back in his dreamy sleep, Yubaba sits down behind her desk to think and to try to find an answer to here problems, "What I need is someone to keep the workers, including that lug of a supervisor in check, someone loyal and obedient **_and trustworthy_**, someone who would only answer to me, I need an apprentice."

That is when Yubaba realized what she needed to do, making sure to be quiet this time, "That's it! I need to find a new apprentice, one who I can truly trust to keep things in order, (under her breath) and it wouldn't be a bad idea to replace that buffoon of a supervisor with someone who wouldn't bend the rules for some gold or a roasted newt."

Yubaba then began to rummage through her desk for something, muttering to herself as she throws some odds and ends out from her desk, "It has to been in here somewhere, I haven't used it since I found Kohaku and this is where I left it last."

Yubaba continues to rummage for a few minutes they find what she was looking for, a old and dusty crystal ball, she quickly dusts it off before setting on her desk, "Here it is, I had forgotten about this a long time ago, if I had remembered it I could have been able to see all of that girl's secrets and have stopped her before she could go free. I wonder why I stopped using it?"

Yubaba then begins to cast the spell to activate the crystal, "Oh crystal ball that shows all, I have a job for you, show to me what I wish to see, then I will pay you."

The crystal ball lights up from inside, and begins to hum, "Good, you still work, now what I want you to do is find me someone to be my next apprentice, someone who is loyal, obedient, trustworthy, and won't just apprentice themselves to me just to get at my power."

The crystal ball hummed a little louder then began to search for the person that fit the description that Yubaba gave it, through it Yubaba saw many things until the crystal stopped on one image, that image was of Takato Matsuki, who at the time was fast a sleep in his bed, and Yubaba balked at what she saw.

Yubaba was shell-shocked, "You want me to apprentice a Human child, I think I am beginning to see why I stopped using you, If he is such a perfect candidate for my apprentice then show me one reason to apprentice him."

The last comment Yubaba said smugly believing that she had the crystal trapped, the crystal in response to Yubaba's arrogance began to show a crimson aura around Takato, "Oh, your going to show me the power he holds, huh, well it should do for…"

Yubaba stopped quickly as soon as she saw how fast the aura around Takato's image was growing is size and brightness, the aura had already filled the crystal and was bright enough to light every corner in the room and wake Yubaba's sleeping henchmen and Yu-bird, who squawked at the bright light in its eyes.

Yubaba waves her hand over the crystal, partially to block the light, partially to stop the ball "Alright, alright you made your point, the kid has a lot of power within him for a human, but he is still human, he probably has no idea about the power within himself, he would be more of a hindrance than an apprentice. How am I suppose to fix **_that_** little problem?"

The crystal then changed the image of Takato to one a certain spell book that Yubaba kept hidden in her desk's secret compartment, the book's image was open to a page Yubaba had never used before, "Ok, so you want me to cast a spell, the one spell in that book that almost cannot be done, on the kid to make him become a Spirit?"

The crystal answered her question by displaying a simple 'yes' then displaying a message that made Yubaba want to give the ball a neck just so that she could strangle it. The crystals message was an image of a memo stating '30 gold due for services rendered'. A part of the crystal slide open to receive its payment, "Now I know why I stopped using you, you're too expensive and cheeky for your own good."

Yubaba the deposited the 30 gold and the crystal shut itself off, "I'm too tired to summon that kid tonight, that stupid crystal tired me out, I'm going to go to bed and get him tomorrow", With that Yubaba turned off the lights in her room leaving her minions and bird in the dark, literally.

**  
**

**THE NEXT DAY:  
**

**  
**The next day Yubaba spent most of her time preparing the spell she would use to lure the boy, Takato (she didn't know his name yet), to the spirit world and then have her plan to get him to her rooms in the Aburaya put into action, "Now you remember you flying feather-duster to grab that boy as soon as he steps into the spirit world, I don't want to take any chances of him being warned and escaping, if you fail remember that I can always have you plucked, stuffed, and roasted within the hour. Now move!"

Her Yu-bird quickly flies off, not wanting to remain with Yubaba and wanting to make sure that it does not end up someone's next meal, Yubaba snickers as the Yu-bird flies off and prepares her spell to lure Takato, she grabs some soot from her fireplace and a fan from one of her desk drawers, she then calls Kamajii and tells him to open the boiler's flue all the way and start using the smoky coal that he uses when he wants to make more sootball workers.

Kamajii grumbles a bit and says "Fine but you do now that this may scare off you clients if they think that Aburaya is on fire.", Yubaba just yells her response into her skull phone and Kamajii's ear "THAT'S WHAT I WANT TO HAPPEN RIGHT NOW YOU FOOL!"

Kamajii, down in the boiler room mutters something about "Yubaba has finally lost her marbles." but follows her orders anyway, As the smoke billows out from the boiler room Yubaba casts her spell, "Soot and Fan carry my voice to the one I seek and draw him to me here!"

With that Yubaba releases the soot and begins waving the fan, as she did the wind changed direction carrying the smoke and soot towards Takato and his friends in the Real world…

**Tamers' Pov:  
**

The tamers had just gotten out of school for the day and were busy heading home, they had eventually made friends with Chihiro and Kohaku but they were all still edgy around each other.

Since it was the last day before a break the Tamers had decided to take things easy as they headed home, Suzie wasn't with them since she still didn't go to the same school as them, which usually was a pain for her but today it saved her from a adventure unlike any before, one that the Tamers may never return from…

The tamers were just about home when Yubaba's soot reached them, Takato, who was enjoying the fresh air that day smelt it first, "Henry, Rika do you smell something?", His friends sniffed the air and smelled the soot…

Henry coughed a bit, "It smells like wood smoke, do you think there is a fire somewhere?", Rika scoffed as she pointed toward the forest,"Does that answer your question Einstein?" and pointed towards the forest where a plume off smoke rose.

That is when the other part of Yubaba's spell came into effect, Yubaba's voice sounding strained and far off comes to them carried on the breeze, "Help, someone please help I'm stuck."

"Did you guys hear that?" Takato asked as he began to walk a little faster towards the forest, Rika looked at Takato but picked up her pace to keep up "What are you talking about Gogglehead?"

Yubaba's Voice once again spoke, this time a little louder as the Tamers entered the forest, "Please help me, my foot is stuck and the fire is coming.", Rika heard Yubaba's voice "Now I hear it." She stated a little surprised that the Gogglehead Takato had heard anything at all.

"Whoever they are is in trouble, we should hurry if they can see the fire" Henry stated as they began to dodge trees while going down hill, deeper into the forest and towards the entrance to the spirit world.

They quickly ran through the forest dodging trees and rocks not noticing the carvings on them as they passed by, Yubaba's voice drawing them ever closer to the tunnel, the entrance to the spirit world. The Tamers, by this time too worried that they would be too late to help ran straight into the tunnel when they found it and heard that strange voice coming from it pleading for help, none of them even having a clue about what lay on the other side.

They ran right through the tunnel and the abandoned entrance without even taking one look at their surroundings, by the time they stopped they were on the top of a hill facing Aburaya, Takato was the first to speak as they all realized that they had been tricked, "Hey, there's no fire, just smoke from that building"

Rika, who was angry at being taken in so foolishly replied to Takato's remark "Gee, you think?", Henry turned around and said, "Come on, we should head home now." but as the others were about to turn around, the voice that had lured them so deftly here boomed about them.

"ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!" Yubaba's voice stated, causing them to hold their ears shut, Rika who was thoroughly annoyed with the disembodied voice was about yell back when Takato was snatched off the ground before her very eyes by a strange bird, she grabbed Henry who hadn't heard the bird because of Yubaba and didn't see it as he was facing the wrong direction.

Rika yelled to Henry who appeared to be on the edge of losing his hearing, "Come on Einstein, we need to get Takato out of there and fast!", Henry who was disorientated by all of this managed a weak "Okay" before he was almost literally dragged all the way to Aburaya.

END CHAPTER 2

If you think I'm insane you don't have to say anything…

… I already know I am.


	3. Other Worlds

Spirited

**Chapter 3: Other Worlds.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, nor the places or names.  
Digimon Tamers is owned by Toei Animation._Thoughts or non-vocal explanation._

"Speech"

'Quote'

**Real World (Matsuki residence):  
**

"I wonder were Takato is, he should have been back from school by now." Takato's mother stated as she began pacing around the room again in worry and slight panic. "I just got off the phone with Janyu and he says that their not at his place, he said he would check with the Nonaka's to see if they decided to go over there while I check with our neighbors

With that Takato's father left his wife to her thoughts…  
_Where is he, did he leave because we made him move, or is he even gone, what if he's been kidnapped, or eaten by one of the those _Digimon_, did he go back to that _digital world_, did he leave to find his _partner_ without telling us?  
Did he go back, is his partner more important to him than his family, does he hate us for doing what we thought was best, Takato where are you?  
…_It was then that her husband returned to the room.

"He's not there either…" The phone rings, "…Hello, yes, alright we will be there right away" Mrs. Matsuki's mind fills with terror at those words.Is he hurt, in trouble, in jail! Where are you Takato, I need to know that your alright.

"That was Janyu, he says that he isn't over with the Nonaka's and that they can't find Rika or Henry either. He wants to meet us at his place to organize a search while he calls some friends of his to check something."

"Alright, just let me get ready." Says Mrs. Matsuki numbly, as she grabs a coat and a flashlight then follows her husband out the door.

**Real World (Chihiro's house):  
**

"Chihiro, that was Mr. Matsuki, he was wondering if Takato, Rika, or Henry were here since they can't find any of them, do you have any idea where they may be?" Chihiro, who was sitting in the Study with Kohaku trying to beat him at the Chinese checkers that her parents had bought for them to play, looked up.

_They have disappeared, I hope they didn't decide to look in the forest, Yubaba is probably still angry that I got to go free and that Kohaku left because of me.  
I don't think that they would last very long in the spirit world if that was the case. I probably shouldn't worry mom about that thought, besides, I am pretty sure that those three wouldn't go into that forest without a reason and could probably take care of themselves in most situation, normal situations that is.  
_

"No mom" Answered Chihiro, while going back to the game. "You don't think that they may have gone to the spirit world do you, because if they did they would be in serious danger." Said Kohaku, as he moved his piece one space to the left.

"I hope not but if they did they will need help" Chihiro then moves her piece into position to win the game. "I'll go out and look for them and make sure that their parents don't accidentally stumble onto the spirit world and end up pigs like yours did." Kohaku replied as he moved one of his pieces to block.

"Thanks Kohaku, I just hope that they are all right." Chihiro moves her piece one space to the right. "It's no problem Chihiro, they may be strange but they are our friends." Kohaku moves another piece and completely blocks Chihiro's piece ending the game as a draw.

"I better go now Chihiro, I might be late tonight so keep your window open so that I don't have to wake your parents." Kohaku spoke as he got up to leave. "Be careful Kohaku, I don't want you to get hurt." Chihiro states as she gets up and opens the window.

"I'll be careful Chihiro you don't have to worry." With that Kohaku went to his spirit form and flew out the opened window into the night air.

**Real World (Outside):  
**

Kohaku quietly flew out above the homes, he looked down and searched for the Tamers' parents, he saw them on the edge of the forest containing the tunnel that acted as an entrance to the spirit world. He flew down quietly and landed in a near by tree, hiding in the foliage so that he could see them but they could not see him and watched them to make sure that they did not stray to far into the forest. Most of them were looking for and yelling to their children, hoping that they were within earshot and could answer or use their voices to return home, but two of them were talking and their conversation surprised him.

Mrs. Matsuki franticly darted between the trees, nearly screaming her son's name, "TAKATO, ANSWER ME TAKATO! Where is he, Janyu, you don't think that they went back do you?"

Janyu Wong, surprised by the question answered the first thing that came to mind, "To Shinjuku?"

Mrs. Matsuki, turned from the surprised Monster Maker, "I didn't think of that but no, I was thinking about that other world"

_Other world? Have they been to the Spirit World before? Was that what I sensed from them before? Was that where they got those strange devices? _Though Kohaku as he almost slipped out of the tree in surprise, but what he heard next surprised him even more.

Looking around Janyu to make sure that no one he could see, that didn't already know couldn't hear, replied, "The Digital world, I already checked that, you know the friends I was calling earlier were the monster makers and Yamaki. I wanted to make sure that they hadn't somehow created a portal here but Yamaki said that they had found no activity at all in this area related to the digital world. In fact that he said that their partners are back, I was going to wait until we found them before I told everyone."

That was when the searchers turned to look at the crashing sound coming from one of the nearby trees, the crashing was Kohaku falling down the tree as the branch he was standing on broke, he had been to stunned by the conversation that he had just overheard to notice the branch cracking and to surprised by the sudden break to fly off to safety. Everyone turned just in time to see a white dragon with a blue mane fall out of a tree and hit the ground, hard. Kohaku, dazed by the fall unthinkingly returned to his human form in front of the searchers.

Rika's mother Rumiko gasped at the sight, her mother who was standing beside her muttered a small "Oh my", Mrs. Matsuki who was beside Janyu and closest to the tree screamed while her husband quickly ran over to comfort and protect her. Janyu Wong was the first to recover from the shock quickly asked "What are you?"

Kohaku, who was too dazed to think of an explanation answered truthfully, "I am a spirit" bringing more confusion. Finally shaking off the shock Kohaku sat down and tried to explain to the shaken up searchers about the spirit world and himself.

"I am a spirit, the spirit of the Kohaku river actually, I got separated and lost when they diverted my river, I traveled to the spirit world, where I was tricked by an evil witch into becoming her apprentice, I was forced to stay with her for a few years because she took my name from me, I worked for her and became her apprentice, she taught me some of her magic but mostly used me to steal for herself. If it had not been for Chihiro coming and returning my name to me I would still be with that witch or most likely dead. I am sorry for scaring you and listening in on your conversation." Silence covered the little group until Kohaku spoke up with a question. "If I may ask, what or where is the Digital world?"

Janyu Wong cleared his throat, "A few years ago I and a few friends of mine worked on a project trying to create artificial life, the beings we created were the first Digimon, the digital world is the dimensional plane they live on and come from. The digital world and the digimon are made from computer data, information that can be sent, received, or deleted with the right programs. Unfortunately we were unable to complete the project because the people we were working for cut off our funding, when we stopped the project, the digimon in the digital world were left to fend for themselves. Later the programs we used to create the digimon were made into games for kids, the games were based off of the cartoon Digimon series, and the changes made to the programs for the games also affected the real digimon and digital world. Then recently, certain digimon developed the ability or gained enough strength to break through the barrier between the real world and the digital world, allowing them to 'Bio-merge' into the real world, some of these digimon became 'partners' with our children and helped them fight off the digimon and other digital entities who wanted to cause damage to the real world. The rest you probably overheard."

"Alright, that answers my question, _I think_ but if they are not in that 'digital world' or anywhere around here then may I make a suggestion on where they might be?" Kohaku said quietly to help calm them and show that he didn't want to hurt them.

Rumiko's mother, who was taking all of this a little better than the others, nodded her head, "Go ahead, anything if it may help us to find them.".

Kohaku to a breath then said, "I think they may be in the spirit world."

**Zeniba's Pov:  
**

Zeniba was sitting in her rocker by the fire, No-face was making tea for her while she took a break from her chores. Unlike Yubaba, Zeniba liked working with her hands and only used her magic when necessary, and because of this she gets tired out.

As No-face brought her some tea she absently stated "The wind is blowing in a strange direction today, I wonder if my sister is up to something again." She sighs remembering how much trouble her sister caused for little Chihiro and her family. "No-face could you take care of the house while I go out for a little while, I going to see if I can visit Chihiro and Kohaku today, at least for a little while anyways" Zeniba asks as she gets up and goes to a cupboard, as No-face quietly nods to her she gets out a small box, she opens the box and inside is a little paper doll.

No-face just nods, his mask smiling happily, "Thank you No-face, you have been a real help to me since you came here with Chihiro.".

Then Zeniba throws the paper doll to the winds, and disappears.

**End Chapter 3**


	4. Return and Ransom

Spirited

**Chapter 4: Return and Ransom.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story, nor the places or names.  
Digimon Tamers is owned by Toei Animation._Thoughts or non-vocal explanation._

"Speech"

'Quote'

* * *

**Real World (En Route):  
**

_I can't believe that I'm doing this_ Thought Yamaki as he drove the van, that had acted as a miniature version of Hypnos while the D-reaper attacked, around another curve in the road. _When did I go from being the head of Hypnos to being a chauffeur to a bunch of digital misfits and their partners, I swear that if it wasn't for the others back there I'd kill those two and dump their bodies on the side of the road._ His thought directed mostly towards Kazu and Kenta, who had been nothing but an annoyance to him and most of the other passengers the entire trip.

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!" Shouted Yamaki as they once again began to work on his last nerve, Guilmon who had been sleeping most of the trip woke up at Yamaki's shout sleepily asked "Mr.Yamaki, are we there yet.", "Not just yet, but we will be there in a few minutes" Under his breath he added "thankfully".

Renamon, who had ignored Kazu and Kenta's excited babbling about getting their partners back and seeing the others again, turned her thoughts back towards her partner, _Rika, I hope you are alright, If anything has happened to you because I was not there to help you I would not know what to do. _She sighs, remembering how she was ripped away from Rika and almost forced back into being a wild one to survive without her.

"It's about time, I don't think I could stand another ten minutes listening to those two babble on." Said Terriermon who then paused, then sighed, _It's not the same, or as fun, without Henry to scold me afterwards, It was always fun to help him calm down when things were getting too tense. _Lopmon, who was sitting beside Terriermon remained quite quiet as she thought about Suzie and the others, _Please be alright Suzie, until I had met you all I had known was battle, manners, and my wish to serve the Sovereign. You filled my life more than anything else, you filled it with love, caring, and innocents things which I had not seen nor had and wished to protect, which I will protect_

Guilmon to was thinking about his partner, but his thoughts were troubled, his feelings of joy towards towards seeing Takato were mixed with a feeling of foreboding, _Something is wrong, Takato won't be there, I just know it, just as I know he would want to be if he did know. _But as his stomach growled his thoughts turned, somewhat but not entirely, towards filling his belly. "I'm hungry, can we get some bread please?" He asked, hoping to fill his stomach while also calm it and himself down.

"Here you go, we packed food just in case this happened" Said Yamaki's assistant Megumi, who was sitting the back to try to keep things under control while Yamaki drove and Reika tried to help Yamaki by trying to navigate.

Megumi passed the bread around to everyone, including Yamaki and Reika, then sat back to watch the scenery, Jeri who had come along as well to help keep Kazu and Kenta under control was also thinking about the others, as well as her place in the group.

_I hope that they are alright, I know how they must have felt when their partners were taken from them, but thankfully they were able to come back, that is, all except, Leomon. Maybe one day he will come back like the Digimon from the show, but until then, can I really call myself a Tamer? Am I still part of the group, or just a tag-a-long that they decided to take pity on? No, I can't think like that, not anymore, thinking like that will only make things worse, make it so that what he did was in vain after all. He said I had _'a lion's heart', _I won't be the one to prove him wrong. Uh, oh, one turn like that and Gaurdromon is probably going to fall right on Kazu's head, I told him that he should probably secure him if Gaurdromon was going to shut himself down the entire trip._ Jeri then quietly grabbed and held on to Gaurdromon as the van turned another corner.

MarineAngemon who had been sleeping in Kenta's pocket woke up then and poked his head out, he (she?) then made a small "Pui, Pui." sound towards his partner, trying to get his attention, "Oh, you want some bread too MarineAngemon?", MarineAngemon nodded his head in reply, "Here you go then, but be careful not to take to big of a bite and remember to chew, Okay." Said Kenta as he handed MarineAngemon a piece of his bread.

Then for the fiftieth time that trip Kazu began to rant, "Dude, this is going to be so cool, getting the gang back together again, well almost, it's to bad Ryo had to stay behind to make sure nothing happened", he stopped as he realized that no one, not even Kenta was listening to him again. "Hey, aren't you guys excited about seeing your partners again?" He asked as he finally began to munch on his piece of bread, Terriermon answered "Of course we are, but you reminding us every five minutes kind of kills the joy, besides, it's not like they forgot about us or something, right?"

He paused but before anyone could even register what he had said Yamaki finally called out from the front the two words everybody, including himself, wanted him to say, "We're here!".

* * *

**Spirit World: Takato's Pov:  
**

_What's going on? _thought Takato Matsuki numbly as the Yu-bird carried him to Yubaba, it didn't really want to but what Yubaba would do to it if it failed to bring her the boy, especially when Yubaba was in such a foul mood.

Of course, Takato didn't know that so he began to try to get free, "Let go of me this instant, you won't get away with this!" shouted Takato as he struggled, the Yu-bird on the other hand just tapped his shoulder with a talon then used that same talon to point towards the increasingly distant ground.

"Okay, don't' let me go." The Yu-bird ignored Takato's remark and continued to fly towards Aburaya. _Wait a second, that is the building that was making so much smoke, I wonder if that where whoever or whatever lured us here lives. _

**Rika and Henry's Pov:**

Meanwhile, Rika and Henry followed the Yu-bird as fast as they could, "Hurry up, Einstein they're getting away." said Rika as she continued Henry by his shirt, "You do know that rushing like this might end up only making things worse." Henry replied as he tried to pick up the pace, Rika just scowled at that, "And if we don't hurry who ever took him could have done who knows what to him so I would just be quiet if I were you, got that!", the growl in Rika's voice wasn't hidden by her words, Henry could tell that this entire fiasco was rubbing Rika the wrong way, _I hope whoever is behind this has life insurance because their won't be much left if whoever it is keep this up, Rika will probably tear them from limb to limb without even renamon's help_.

They continued to run as the Yu-bird finally reached Aburaya.

**Yubaba's Office:  
**

Yubaba was pacing, her Yu-bird should have been back with the human by now and she was getting impatient. _Where is that stupid bird, if it comes back without that human brat I'll have it stuffed and served to the guests, for free since no one would eat it otherwise. _Yubaba's thought was cut short as she heard the rustle of feathers and Takato's shouts.

"Take me back, I have nothing you want so why take me here!" Shouted Takato at the Yu-bird who by now had developed a pounding headache, "That bird brought you here because I told it to, you fool boy, now why don't you come in" _That voice, it's the same one that…_ Takato's thought was stopped mid-track as a invisible force pulled him through some doors and into a room inside the building, once he regained some orientation he saw the Yu-bird become a fly which then promptly hid itself inside his hood as he was forcefully turned to face an short old woman in a billowing dress with a long nose and large rings on her fingers.

_She must be the one behind this._ "What do you want with me?" asked Takato but all he got from her was a "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk" as she used her magic to pin him onto the wall, "Do children these days have any manners?", she stopped Takato from answering by sealing his mouth with a motion of her hand, just as she had with Chihiro, "As soon as you entered the spirit world I could feel your power easily and could see that the crystal was right."

_Power? Spirit world? What is she talking about? I don't have any power, and what does all this have to do with a crystal?_ Thought Takato as he hung from the was like painting,"You see, I'm the owner of this bathhouse, the place where the spirits come to refresh and recharge themselves, but since my last apprentice quit, I needed a new one, you just happened to be the best candidate." Yubaba explained with a slight snicker, but Takato didn't notice since what she had surprised him, _She wants me to be her apprentice? And what does she mean by, _'spirits'_ does she mean ghosts or something? Does this have something about the power I supposedly have?_

Yubaba then turned away from Takato, "I'll give you some time to think things over, but in the meantime please be quiet, my little baby Boh is sleeping in the other room and I don't want anything to disturb him.", Yubaba then snapped her fingers and left her office to get things ready for when Takato's friends arrived at the front door.

After she had snapped her fingers Takato found he could move his lips again but she had left before he could as any questions, he now looked around at Yubaba's office, on the other side of the room was Yubaba's desk, her (head) henchmen who were sleeping, and the curtain door to Boh's room, to his left was the patio doors he had been brought in through and to his right were the doors that Yubaba had left through.

He struggled against the magical bonds that held him to the wall but couldn't budge, then he saw the curtains across the room move.

"Is mama gone?" asked a child like voice from behind the curtains, "Yes she's gone" answered Takato relaxing slightly at the voices innocence, _He kind of reminds me of Guilmon_ thought Takato, "You're Boh aren't you?" Takato asked, now calmer then he had been, "Yes, mama doesn't let Boh play or go on adventures, when she is around she does everything she can to make sure I don't get hurt, so I can't go on any adventures or play with anyone." Replied Boh, who was still behind the curtain door, "If you want I'll play with you Boh, but you mother has me stuck to the wall so it might not be that fun."

That is when Boh finally stepped out from behind his curtain door, and now that he had gotten a good look at Boh Takato thought _Whoa, little is kind of an understatement, Boh isn't like Guilmon, he's more like Growlmon than anyone else I know_.

Looking at Takato's face Boh asked "Your not scared of me? Why is that?" Takato, surprisingly not fazed by the question answered, "I'm not scared Boh because I have a friends who bigger than you are, and probably just as strong".

Then Takato asked, "So what game do you want to play Boh?" Boh simply replied "Hide and seek, but since your stuck one the wall I will stick something out for you to see okay?" Takato, having no idea how this was going to work went along with it, "Sure, that sounds fine."

As he finished the Yu-bird(fly) flew out from his hood, Boh then transformed into a large, chubby, mouse with white fur and a long tail, the Boh mouse then signaled Takato to close his eyes, Takato did so and the game began.

**Aburaya Entrance:  
**

Henry was panting heavily, he definitely wasn't out of shape but after running through the forest, then across a large field with only a small break between at breakneck speeds wasn't something he was used to, at least not since the Digimon left. But he didn't have time to think about it since Rika was still almost dragging him by his shirt towards the big building that strange bird flew into, _Now that I think about it, that building looks a lot like an old Bathhouse, this must be one of those old abandoned theme parks I heard about, but then again, if it was abandoned then there wouldn't be smoke from any of the buildings. This definitely where that bird took Takato, or at least a place where we can find out where to go, only if Rika stops to ask that is._ Henry's thoughts stopped once they reached the edge of the park (village), Rika on the other hand was having thoughts of her own, ones Henry had no clue about.

_If that gogglehead has gone and gotten himself injured by the time I get there I'll kill him, no one but **ME** gets away with hurting him without my permission._ Then as they rounded the last corner to Aburaya, Yubaba's toads ambushed them and tried to capture them, three of them grabbed Henry and were able to subdue him, Rika on the other hand kept running right through the mob of toads and even managed to knock one over the edge of the bridge. Rika stormed her way through the toads punching some in the face while kicking others in various places.

She ran right through the baths to the elevators where Lyn was just stepping out, as soon Lyn got out of the elevator Rika pushed her to the side as she got in with a quick "Get out of my way!", Rika then slammed the lever to the elevator up and the doors closed.

After a long wait to get to the top, an impatient Rika turned to the front doors to Yubaba's rooms, she braced herself then rammed through the first door, just as it opened for her. Rika stumbled but didn't fall, she watched as the other doors opened, as they did she quickly ran through them with only one thought on her mind, _I'm going to find you Gogglehead then whoever is behind this is so going to pay_.

Rika quickly reached the final door, inside the room she could hear counting, but the voice was too muffled for her to hear that it was Takato's. Rika backed up then ran at the door, when she hit it the door broke and she crashed to the floor. The sudden crash startled the Boh (mouse), the Yu-bird (fly), and Takato who was still pinned to the wall. When he turned his head to see what caused the crash he soon saw Rika who was just getting up, and a slightly steamed Yubaba standing behind her.

"Rika, look out!" yelled Takato as he tried to warn her but Yubaba was too quick, Yubaba used her magic to pin Rika to the wall right beside Takato as some of her toads brought in a tied and gagged Henry. Yubaba's henchmen (heads), rolled themselves over to her and began to make bobbling sounds, Boh and the Yu-bird, who had hid under a nearby cushion, got out from underneath it. The Yu-bird then flew Boh up to Takato and both quickly hid in his hood, wanting to see what would happen while also not wanting to get caught or punished for playing around.

Yubaba quickly zipped Rika's lips then began to speak, "Things would have been easier for you and me if you had smarter friends you know, now I have to deal with them…" Takato interrupts Yubaba, trying to defend his friends, "They are not stupid you witch, they are great friends I would do anything for them."

At this Yubaba just smirked, "You really should learn some manners you know, all of you." The last statement was directed just as much to Takato and his friends as to her employee's who were standing by the door, "Don't all of you have some work to do?" asked Yubaba in feigned innocence, the toads just quickly replied with "Yes, Mam" before quickly running out of the room, with that Yubaba continued, "Usually, I deal with uninvited guests by turning them into pigs or some other animal…" she paused as everyone but the hiding Boh and Yu-bird gasped at her words, "… but I'll make a deal with you boy, become my apprentice, and I will let your friends go once they pay off their debts to me from the damages they caused, or you refuse and I turn you into a bunch of little piglets!" Yubaba then demonstrates this by starting to turn one of her 'heads' into a large pig, the two heads beside it move away as the newly formed pig squeals, then is turned back into a head, "So boy, what's your choice, I'll give you ten more seconds to decide. 10…"

Thoughts raced through Takato's mind _I can't let her do that to Rika or Henry, but what about mom and dad, and Guilmon, should I abandon them, can I abandon any of them, Rika and Henry to be pigs or break my promise to Guilmon permanently and probably never see my parents again, what should I do?..._

"…9…"

Rika's mind was also spinning with thoughts, _No way, I can be a pig, what would my mother or even Renamon say? But I also can't leave Takato here with this witch, who knows what she would do to him, besides she probably never let him go. No he has more to lose saying yes to that witch then I do him saying no, he should escape, get out of here, he has probably a better chance of finding a way to help us than he does helping himself get free. It's not worth it Takato, were not worth it, just say NO_

"…8…"

Henry on the other hand, thought his mind was also a blur with thoughts, wasn't thinking about Takato, Rika, or himself. _I hope Dad, Suzie and the other are all right because it looks like they will have to do without me for at least a little while, guess you are going to have both Lopmon and Terriermon now Suzie, keep yourself out of trouble for me.  
_

"…7…"

Takato nervously looked around the room, at Henry, at Rika, even at Yubaba, trying find something to help him decide, he didn't find a thing.

"…6…"

Rika tugged and struggled at her invisible bonds, trying to break free and break the witch before her.

"…5…"

Henry let out a short resigned sigh, and got comfortable for his possible end.

"…4…"

The Yu-bird and Boh looked at each other then from behind Takato's head at Yubaba, trying to decide weather or not she lying or telling the horrid truth about what she would do.

"…3…"

Sweat rolled down the side of Takato's head his breathing getting tight with the tension building in the air, his fate and that of his friends rested on his decision, and he had to make the right one.

"…2…"

_Sorry mom, dad, and especially you Guilmon it looks like I'll have to break my promise, but I can't let her harm my friends. _In his mind, he saw Guilmon slip away again, this time he thought, truly forever.

"…1…"

"STOP, I'll do it, I'll be your apprentice." Said Takato as he hung his head low because of what he had done, Rika turned to Takato and the only thing see could think was _Takato…_.

**End Chapter 4**


End file.
